Entertainer in the Moonlight
by DSpaceZ
Summary: Its Reiji 20th birthday party and the Lancers,the Yu-Boys and the Bracelet girls are the guests. Yuri and Yuzu are dating and Yuya is heartbroken, but he doesnt realize that another girl is also heartbroken. My first Fanfic, so pls be gentle on the critics. Yuya x Serena
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since the war with Academia and the resurrection of Zarc and the four dimensions were at peace. Reiji just turned 20 and he decided to host a party. The guests were the lancers (except reira since he was still a baby), Sora, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Ruri, Rin and Yuzu. The party was taking place in reiji house, or as he liked to called it, his "room" ( ** _Note: If you need help you imagine it, its the room they were in when they before they went to the synchro dimension_** ).

 ***Reiji Room: Beginning of the Party***

Yugo and Rin were the first to arrive at the party. When they entered, they

"HOLY SHIT!" Yugo shouts. "THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!"

"Watch your language Yugo!" Says Rin, kicking him.

"Right in the-Oooooooh" he says, before Rin kiscks him again.

"Say one more swear and i will kick you even harder! Understand!?" says Rin giving yugo a death glare.

"Y-Yes R-Rin! " says Yugo sweating bullets.

"Remind how you guys got together again?" says Yuto, holding hands with Ruri.

"Reiji 18th birthday party" Said both in unison.

"But before that, after we got separated from yuya and yuzu adn went back to the synchro dimension, we -" Yugo explains, before receiving yet another kick from Rin

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Says Rin, with her face red as a tomato.

"Whats wrong with him?" Says Yugo trying to catch his breath.

Everyone stared at Shun, who appeared to be almost exploding with rage. Both Yuto and Ruri went flustered.

"He may have caught us making out…" Says Yuto.

"So? He has caught you guys making out before" Yugo says, confused. He knew that even though Shun didnt like his sister dating, he doesnt mind since its Yuto.

"… in his bedroom" finishes Ruri, even more embarassed.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"And we may or may not have ruined his favourites magazines of national geographic about birds" adds Yuto.

"OH YOU DESTROYED THEM ALRIGHT, YUTO!" Shouts Shun.

"How do you know it was him?" Asks Rin, afraid of what the answer might be.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FILLED WITH THIS ASSHOLE'S SEMEN!" Responds Shun. There was silence for a couple of seconds. Yuto and Ruri were so red that you could see steam coming out of their heads. Rin was a bit red as well. Shun was cathing his breath. Meanwhile, Yugo just starts laughing.

"Are you sure you didnt jack off to the magazines!?" Says Yugo.

"WHAT WAS THAT, FUSION!?" Says Shun, still red, but perhaps from embarassment rather than rage.

"ITS NOT FUSION, ITS YUUGO!" Responds Yugo, with his typical outburst.

"Okay, lets stop before we scar ourselves with more images" Says Yuto, shivering after thinking of Shun jacking off to a picture of a bird.

Everyone nodded.

"Im going to get a drink" says Shun.

 **(A few minutes later…)**

Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sora arrive.

"We didnt get to see much of this place last time did we?" asks Yuya.

"Its true. We only stayed here for a while before we went to the Synchro Dimension." Says Gongenzaka.

"Yeah, this place makes yuya's place seem like a jail cell" Says sora.

"Very funny Sora" says Yuya.

Sawatari arrives

"My place is bigger." says Sawatari, shrugging.

"Of course it is" thinks Gongenzaka, Yuya and Sora, sweatdropping.

Yuya sees Yuto and Yugo.

"YUTO! YUGO!" Says Yuya, calling the two counterparts. They turned their heads to see who was calling them.

"YUYA!" they both said in unison. They fistbumped each others

"How are things in the XYZ dimension?" asks Yuya.

"Well it took a while, but we finally managed to put Heartland the way it once was." Says Ruri.

"Yeah, you cant even tell that it was invaded" Says Yuto.

"Whew thats good to hear. Sorry i couldnt help more." Yuya apologizes

"Nonsense. You became a pro. Your agenda was full and we appreciated what you could do." Says Yuto, patting Yuya on the shoulder.

"Thanks Yuto. And how are things in the City, Yugo?" Asks Yuya

"Well, I lost to Jack AGAIN!" Complains Yugo "Also, everyone now has a place they can cal home. Less people are going to prison and the friendship cup is getting even bigger."

"Thats great to hear." Says Yuya, smiling.

"Hey, wheres Yuzu?" asks Yugo, before Yugo covers his mouth, realizing what he just said. Everyone looks at Yugo with death glares. Yuya flinches for a bit. "Yuya, im so sorry. I-" Yugo tries to apologize before Yuya interrupts him.

"Its okay Yugo. She and Yuri are coming a little later." Says yuya, smiling.

Everyone knew that smile was fake. After the duel between Yuya and Reiji, Yuzu was revived and Yuya couldnt be happier. But after the bracelet girls were separated, yuzu decided she should start hanging out with the other counterparts of Yuya. She started hanging out with Yuto, but since he was dating Ruri, she felt like a third wheel. The same thing with Yugo and Rin, only Yugo was more annoying. That left Yuri. At first, everyone thought Yuzu wouldn't anything to do with Yuri, since he was responsible for kidnapping her, Rin and Ruri and carding Yuya's dad. But after a while, they started hanging out more. This crushed Yuya's heart since she was spending more time at Academia than in standard. They even started sharing each others hobbies: Yuri started showing Yuzu flowers and the different types of plants, while Yuzu would show him musics she liked and the diferente types of songs and artists. They even started a band! Yuri would play the guitar while Yuzu would sing. While Yuya didnt want to admit it, they were a pretty amazing group. After a while, they started dating. Yuya didnt show it, but he was very sad about their relationship.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Dennis and Serena arrived.

"Its showtime!" Dennis shouted "Hello everybody! How is everyone doing?" he asked.

Everyone was already annoyed. While Dennis was a cool person at times, he was extremely annoying. He was like Yuya: an entertainer, but all the time. Even outside the duels! And that was even more annoying than sawatari! Yuya then notices Dennis holding a small bag.

"Whats in the bag, Dennis?" Yuya asks.

" Oh this? Its reiji birthday present!"

Everyone looked at Dennis like he just grew a second head.

"What? Did i say something wrong?" Dennis asks.

"Reiji said he needed no gifts." Gongenzaka answers.

"WHAT!? But why!?" Dennis says, suprised.

"Because the guy is the CEO of LDS, so he can get whatever he wants." Said Sawatari

"Oh man, i even got him this really expensive vodka!" Dennis complained **(Note: dont know any brands of alcohol, so lets just roll with it)**

"Well i hope you have the receipt!" "Said Yugo, laughing.

"Speaking of Reiji, where is he? And Tsukikage as well?" asked Sora.

"You called?" Said Tsukikage appearing out of nowhere.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Yells Yugo. "Dont scare me like that!"

"My apologies."Said Tsukikage, bowing "And to answer your question, Reiji-dono is putting Reira-dono to sleep since this party has alcohol."

"Well the only people missing then are Reiji, Yuri and… Yuzu" Yuya said, saying the last name a bit sad.

"Yuya…" Mutters Gongenzaka.

Speaking of the devil himself, Yuri and Yuzu have arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Yuzu said cheerfully

"Good evening." Yuri said, his arm over Yuzu's shoulder.

Everyone greeted the the couple. Yuya greeted Yuzu with his fake smile. You would expect her to notice his fake smile, but she didnt as Yuri presence distracted her. Some of the guests them wanted to punch Yuri for dating Yuzu *cough* ShunYutoYugo *cough*. Just as they finished greeting each other and talking for a while, they heard a voice.

"It seems everyone has arrived." Everyone turned to see reijii walk down a spiral staircase. "Forgive my tardiness, but it took longer to make Reira fall asleep" Reiji apologized.

"No worries Reiji, we understand" Yuya said.

"Yeah, now that everyone is here, we can start this PARTY" Yugo shouted.

 **(A few hours later…)**

 **Yuya POV:**

Everyone was partying like there was no tomorrow.

Shun and Reiji were having a patience competition. I say this because Dennis was trying to make them laugh by doing stupid tricks. I could tell the ominous auras they were giving that they wanted to kill Dennis with a rusty knife

Sawatari and Gongenzaka were having a karaoke match. Sawatari said his voice was like na angel, when in fact it was so bad that we could use it against Academia and we would have won without a sweat. Gongenzaka didi t because Sawatari said he wanted to see if his voice chords were also strong and manly. Of course Gongenzaka did this without hesitation and i gotta say he can sing pretty well. They even made it a drinking game: for every time they would sing out of the right tone, they would drink a sip of beer (they said a shot, but after being off chord 3 times straight, Sawatari changed the rules). As of right now, Sawatari had already drank 4 bottles of beer and Gongenzaka 1.

Yuto and Yugo were having an arm wrestling match. Apparently, Ruri and Rin made a bet with their boyfriends and who would win in a arm wrestle would get a "special prize". The way they smirked was so wicked that would make even Yuri shiver.

Speaking of the plant bastard, he and Yuzu were on the couch. While i wouldnt mind them kissing or holding hands, they were making out like nobody was next to them, when in fact i was right next to them. I needed some fresh air and i needed to get out of there before i started seeing clothes flying.

I went to balcony with a couple bottles of beer in my hand. I planned to stay there for a while. The air was cold to the point where you could see your breath, but i didnt mind. I sat on a bench and stared at the view. The moon was full tonight and its light was shining the whole city. It was so beautiful that i could just stare and admire the view forever.

"Cant stand being there too huh?" A voice asked.

I jumped. I turned around and saw Serena at the other side of the bench, staring at the moon. "S-Serena!?" I asked "Wait? What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "I mean seeing Yuzu and Yuri making out." I froze. "Its more than obvious you have feelings for one of them as well."

She was right. I had feelings for Yuzu. Wait. What did she say? "Wait, you said as well. Does that mean you love Yuri?" i asked

She shivered. I could tell she was cold so i went next to her and put my jacket on to her so that she wouldnt get cold, while keeping my distance. "Thanks" she said, she then sighed again "It's true. I love Yuri. Well, more like loved him is the correct term"

"You dont love him anymore?" I asked.

"Well, at first i thought i was in love with him and he loved me since everyone seemed to date their counterparts, but after hanging out with him, I realized we weren't meant for one another. I still had my doubts, but afterhe started hanging out more with Yuzu, i realized he didnt love me"

"Wow Serena, Im sorry you had to go through that." I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasnt your fault."She said, taking a few sips. "What about you?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. What do you feel about Yuzu dating Yuri? I mean, everyone in the four dimensions could tell you loved her." She said, then muttered "Everyone except her…".

"I- I hate it." I said. She looked at me, wide eyed. "I hate the fact that she is dating the plant bastard. I would be okay if it was with Yuto or Yugo, but Yuri? The guy who tried to kidnap her? The guy that carded my dad? The guy who forced me to use the power of Zarc? Come on!" I said. I then felt something warm running down my cheeks. Great. I was crying. "S-Sorry. I didn't want to insult Yuri. He is a good guy now, so i shouldn't judge him." I said, drinking the rest of my beer.

There was silence for a while. Normally Serena would punch someone for insulting Yuri like that, but… "Its okay. I understand. But do you still love her?" she asked.

I pondered for a while, scratching my chin "I dont know. I dont exactly love her as much as i did in the past, but i still would like them to break them up" I said, chuckling. "Yeah. Like that will ever happen." I finished, opening another bottle and handing one to her.

"Thanks. Yeah, theres more chance of Yugo solving a simple math problem than those two breaking up." She said. We just started laughing. Her laugh was amazing. Selena didnt laugh much, but when she did, it was amazing. I think its because of the alcohol.

"W-Why are you staring at me!?" She asked, cheeks red. I didnt realized i was staring at her

"S-Sorry, its just… you're really pretty when you laugh. I mean, prettier than usual" I said, a bit flushed.

Her face just became as red as my face, perhaps even more. "T-Thanks" she said, stuttering. She started drinking her beer like it was her last drink.

We started talking more about other stuff. Serena started talking about how Academia, rather than training people to become soldiers, they were training them to become Entertainers, with Edo in charge. Yuya was talking about the challenges about being a pro duelist. He even went to other countries to participate in other tournaments. I didnt realize we were drawing close to one another until we bumped our shoulders.

"Sorry. Guess we didnt even notice." I said, apologizing.

"Yeah" she said, her cheeks red.

 **3rd Person POV:**

They both looked at each other. Yuya never said this, but out of the 4 bracelet girls, Serena was the most beautiful one out of them. The moonlight shone on her head, making her even more beautiful. After 4 years, her body had matured a bit. Her hair now was a bit like Ruri, it now reached her lower back, she started wearing pants because she said, and i quote 'makes me more comfortable', whatever that means. Her… "assets" got a little bigger, almost as big as Asuka. But out of eveyting in her body, his favourite were her eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in her beautiful green eyes. The same was for Serena. Out of all the four Yu-boys, she was the most grateful to Yuya. While she was grateful to Yuzu for showing her what Academia has done, it was Yuya who showed her the true reason for Dueling. She couldnt stop thinking about him. She stared at his eyes. She could see his gente, but burning soul.

They started getting closer to one another, very slowly. "S-Serena" Yuya said "I think we had a bit too much to drink." He said, not stopping.

"Then why arent you stopping?" Serena said, with lust in her voice. Yuya tried to say something, but Serena interrupted "Shhhh, just let it happen."

Then their lips met. At first, it was just a normal tender kiss, but it soon turned into a passionate battle. They both entered their toungues in each other mouths. Serena's arms were around Yuya's neck. One of Yuya's hands was on Serena's head, trying to pull her closer to him as much as possible. His other hand was all over her body. He finnaly settled on one área. He groped her left breast, receiving what was probably a moan. He couldnt tell since their were still in their tongue match. Their minds were both in heaven

 **(Meanwhile…)**

 **Yuto's POV:**

"Man! I cant believe we got a tie! How do you get a tie in arm wrestle!?" Yugo asked.

"When you put too much pressure on the table and you break it in half!" I exclaimed, sighing. "But seriously, how can we be equals in everything when it comes to strength!?" I asked.

It was true. Yuto and Yugo were equals in everything that involved physical activities or as yuto said, 'doesnt involve using the brain too much'. Everything they did ended in a tie. Even though the match ended in a tie, the Ruri and Rin decided they would get their special prize either way. Yuto and Yugo both shivered at the way they smiled.

"How should i know!?" Yugo exclaimed "Im going to get some fresh air" he said, leaving for the balcony.

"Me too" I said. We went towards the balcony. I kept hearing some strange noises.

"Hey. Do you hear-" He said."Shut it, Yugo" I whispered, covering his mouth with my hand. He nodded. I pointed to two plants next to each other that could hide us. We walked slowly towards them. When we covered ourselves, we looked for the source of the noise through the leaves. When i found it, i had to cover my own mouth to stop me from screaming at what i saw: Yuya and Serena were making out. "HOLY SHIT" was i think Yugo tried to say, since i was still covering his mouth. I placed a finger on my lip telling to either zip it or talk really low. He nodded slowly. I took my hand off his mouth.

"Holy shit Yuto! Yuya and Serena are fucking!" he whispered, really excited for some reason."I just got myself 50 dolllars!"

"Wait what?" I asked. "How did you automatically gain 50 dollars?"

"One day, I said to Rin that since Yuya and Serena were the only single people we know of our counterpart group, i said they would get together or at least fuck. She said they didnt knew each other very well, so it was impossible. We discussed for hours when we finally settled on a bet: if they fuck in the next month, i win 50 bucks but if they dont, she gains 50 bucks." He explained.

"Yugo, that is na awful thing to do your friends!" i whispered, a bit angry. *Dammit! I hsould have done this bet with Ruri too!* he thought.

"Anyway, the important thing here is that they finally moved on " Said Yugo, with a cheeky smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right." I said, then i realised something "But dont tell anyone yet!"

"What? Why!?" He asked "I want my Money!" he complained. "You will have to wait until they say something about this. You wouldnt want them to know we were spying on them. You dont want to upset Serena, do you?" I said. I took his shiver as a 'yes'. We walked back slowly to the party.

 **(Back to Yuya and Serena)**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Selena was on Yuya's lap. Hers and Yuya's jacket were on the ground. They were still kissing, with their toungues filling the others mouth. Yuya would occasionally kiss her neck and grope her breasts. Serena could feel Yuya's member getting really hard. She wanted him to fuck her brains out right there and right now, but she knew she should do it in a place more comfortable. When Yuya was about to pull her shirt, she stopped him.

"Wait." She said, breathing heavily and grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"S-Sorry" He apologized, breathing heavily. "Did i go too far? Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh i dont want you to stop" she said seductively. "I want you to go even further. But we sould do it in a place where we dont get unwelcome interruptions and we can get more… comfortable." She said, grabbing Yuya's hard member and licking her lips.

"Oh okay then." He said. "But where?"

"Reijii keeps bedrooms in the tower in case anyone needs to sleep in here. We can go to my room." She said, still in a seductive tone.

"But wouldnt be suspicious if we left at the same time?"

"Yeah, and thats why we are both going inside. I say im feeling already drunk and im going to my room" she explained. "You wait about 10 minutes, and do the same. But you will go my room, instead of going to your house" She finished, but then she realized something "Wait, wont your mother worry if you arent at your place?" She said, scared of what might happen.

Yuya shrugged "My mother is already used to me coming home in the morning. I just need to tell her where im going to sleep." He finished "But i bet we wont be sleeping much, will we?" he said, his turn off having a sedutcive tone.

"You bet. We will be fucking until sunrise." She said.

He chuckled, licking his lips. "Well, lets get going. But first, lets try to make it look like we didnt just had sex" he said.

Serena nodded. They both grabbed their respective jackets, put them on, grabbed the bottles, and tried to cool down their cheeks. Thankfully, the cold air helped.

"Okay, lets do this." Serena said, going towars Reiji's Room.

"Yeah." he said.

They walked at a safe distance from one another not to raise suspicion.

 **(Reiji's Room/House)**

 **Yuya's POV:**

When we walked in, things were different. Yuzu and Yuri were sound asleep, both in each other's embrace. Dennis was face planted in the ground, with two bruises on his head. Probably Reiji and Shun doing. Sawatari and Gongenzaka were still singing, but instead of challenging each other, they were singing 'Let it go' with their arms over the one's shoulder like were best friends. Yuto and Yugo wrestling match was ove rand their were cuddling with ther respective girlfriends, watching a movie. I found something odd. Yuto and Yugo had their faces so red, someone would think someone threw a tomato at their faces. Someone could argue because of the movie, but it was the first Avengers movie **(note: 1. Not risking it with the most recente one and 2. I dont own avengers.)**. I also noticed a small rise in their pants, getting bigger and bigger everytime the girls whispered something to their ears.

*What kind of 'special prize' were they talking about?* I thought.

"Reiji." Serena called, getting everyone's attention, except the sleeping couple. "Yes Serena?" Reiji said. " Im starting to feel dizzy. Im going to my room." She said. "Okay." Reiji answered.

"Goodnight everyone." Serena exclaimed. "Goodnight Serena" Everyone said in unison.

She closed the door. I sighed looking at the clock on the Wall *Okay, 10 minutes.* I thought. I turned around and saw Yuto and Yugo smiling. "Why are you both smiling like that?" I asked. "No reason." Yuto said, shrugging "You and Serena were out there for a pretty long time." Yugo said " Were you keeping each other 'warm'?" Yugo asked, air quoting with his hands the word warm. *Shit. Just play it cool.* I thought, feeling my cheeks getting warm. "Of course not!" I said. "Well i did give her my jacket to keep her warm." I said. It wasnt exacly a lie. "Are you sure you dint want to give her something else?" Yugo asked "Like something big and-" he said, receiving a kick from Rin in the stomach. "Stop harassing him, Yugo!" Rin said "Theres no way Yuya and Serena did something! Right?" she said, asking me the question *Oh how wrong you are Rin.* the three boys thought "Of course not" I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I looked at the watch and almost the 10 minutes have passed. "Well, i should probably get going. Dont want to keep my mom worried." I said. Rin looked at me confused while Yuto and Yugo kept their smiles raising my suspicion. "Are you sure Yuya? Your mother would probably understand if you slept here" Ruri said, standing near Yuto "Im feeling really dizzy and i can get more comfortable in my bed rather than one here" I said. Yugo snorted, but then was elbowed by Yuto to shut him up * Oh please tell me they didnt find me and Selena kissing!* I thought. If they did find them making out, he would never hear the end of it. "Well, if you are sure. Can you get there safely?" Rin asked, worried "Yeah i can walk just fine." I said. "Okay, if you are sure." I nodded. I went to Reiji "Reiji, im going home." I said. He nodded. "Bye everyone!" I said "Bye Yuya!" Everyone said in unison, with Gongenzaka and Sawatari a bit slurred.

When i got to the hall, i texted Mom a quick message saying im staying at Reiji's place. I also saw Serena texted me where her room was. At first, i walked slowly so that everyone inside didnt hear me running but when i got a safe distance, i started sprinting towards Serena's room. When i got there, i opened the door, alomst breaking it and my jaw dropped. In the moonlight, was Serena in the bed with the sheets covering her all the way to her cleavage.

"You like what you see?" she asked. I nodded very fast. "Well get over here so that you can see better." She said seductively. I took off my clothes and closed the door. It was going to be a long night. The fun has just begun.

 **(the next morning…)**

 **Ruri's POV:**

I was walking down the hall to go wake up Serena, but i kept tripping. The 'special prize' me and Rin decided was a lesbian make out session between the two ofus with the winner of the wrestling match watching. Since the boys tied in the match, they both got to watch. Bu they only watched a bit because right after, Yugo took Rin in her arms out of my room like na animal. Yuto then fucked me like a madman. The same thing must have happended to Rin because she also was having trouble walking. When we woke up, we went to the cafeteria to get breakfast, but Serena didnt show up so the group decided to go wake her up, with me going a bit further to see if she was decent. For some reason, Yuto and Yugo were smiling a bit too much when we said we were going to go wake up Serena. *Seriously, why couldnt Serena choose a room closer to the cafeteria!?* I thought. I finally got to her room. I opened the door "Serena, you are going to miss breakfast, so -" i said while opening the door. In the bed was Serena with her hair down, sleeping in Yuyas bare chest. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled. The couple jumped in suprise with Yuya falling to the other side of the bed, banging his head on the ground. Shun sprinted like a madman towards me. "Ruri, what is it!?" He said looking at the room and turning around flushed because Serena was butt naked "S-Sorry" He apologized. Wow, now that is a rare thing to hear from him. "Ruri what happened?" Gongenzaka asked, but like Shun, he also turned around, face as red as a tomato. He also served as a Wall to stop the other boys from peaking. "What happened Ruri?" Rin asked, confused. I tried to say something, but luckily someone cut me to the chase "OW. Who the hell is screaming?" Yuya asked. "YUYA!?" Everyone asked as they turned around, not caring about Serena naked. Yuya then widened his eyes "Oh shiiiiiit" he said. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Yugo said "RIN! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" "FUCK" Rin yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was quiet. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was staring at Yuya and Serena, jaws wide open. Honestly, can you blame them? Two of the most unlikely people to hook up just fucked last night. Serena then broke the silence. "We will explain everything at the cafeteria. NOW LEAVE!" she said, the last part louder than the previous one. Ruri, with a loud thud, closed the door.

"Well, that just happened." Yuya said "Yeah. But honestly, wasnt it hilarious their reactions?!" Serena said, giggling. "Yeah, especially Kurosaki. I havent seen that face since he found out Yuto and Ruri were a couple, even before the invasion" Yuya responded, laughing.

"True. Now lets gets dressed." She said, looking around the room for her clothes. Only then did they noticed how dirty and disorganised it was. "Jesus, it looks like a tornado was in here!" Yuya said "I guess we got a _bit_ overexcited." Serena said, sweatdropping. "Didnt hear you complain." Yuya said, smiling putting his pants on. "Haha." Serena responded, sarcastically, spotting her pants. *Now wheres my -* Serena thought, but then spotted something "Oh shit." She sweared. "Whats the problem?" He asked. "This." She said, pointing at the 'problem', or in this case 'problems'. "Oh shit." Yuya said.

 **(Meanwhile in the cafeteria…)**

Everyone was eating at the cafeteria except for Reiji, since he needed to go back to work, and Yuri and Yuzu, who went home after the party and Dennis, who had to go to the hospital because he received a head concussion. They were having toast, bacon and eggs or just plain cereal for breakfast. Or in Soras case, pancakes. Saying they were 'shocked' was an understatement.

The thought of Yuya and Serena fucking never crossed their mind! But then again, Yuzu dating Yuri was also unexpected, so they should have seen this coming a mile away. You could still see they were suprised. All except for two boys. "Man, who would have thought they would find out not even a day after we found out?" Yugo asked. "Yeah, its pretty weird." Yuto answered. "I still cant believe you guys kept hidden from us" Ruri said, pouting. "We wanted to respect their privacy. We didnt know if they were fucking because of the beer, to heal wounds or because they loved each other." Yuto said. "Besides, we didn have much time to talk last night, did we Ruri?" Yuto added, smirking.

Ruri's face became red. Shun choked on his food. "YUTO!" They exclaimed in unison. Yuto ignored the he turned to Yugo"Hey Yugo?" he asked, getting his attention. "What are you going to do with the money?" he asked. "Still havent decided." Yugo answered, shrugging. This caught everyones attention "What money?" Gongenzaka asked. "Oh, me and Rin made a bet about Yuya and Serena relationship. If they fuck, i get 50 bucks. If they dont, Rin gets 50 bucks." Yugo explained. "Thats an awful thing to do, Yugo!" Gongenzaka exclaimed "You cant just place a bet on Yuya and Serena! They-" "Oh so you placed a bet on me and Yuya, eh?" asked a voice.

The room just got way cooler. Yugo was trembling and sweating bullets like he just saw the devil. Everyone turned their head slowly, shivering at the sight of Yuya and Serena, entering the cafeteria. Yuya was carrying Serena on her back, but no one said anything because they were too scared to even acknowledge what they were seeing. Serena was wearing black pants and a red shirt. Yuya was wearing his trademark outfit, except he was wearing his jacket instead of using it as a cape. Serena was giving a warm smile, but you could feel the deadly aura coming from her. Yuya was scratching his head, smiling awkwardly. He went towards the table and put Serena down on a chair next to Yugo. Yuya then went to get food. "Mind explaining that bet to me again? I didnt hear it well the first time." Serena asked 'gently'. "B-Basically if you and Yu-Yuya fu-fucked, you would get 50 bucks." Yugo stuttered. "And what if we didnt fuck?" Serena asked, appyling pressure on his shoulder. "You would still get the 50 bucks. We are that generous." Rin said, sweating as much as Yugo. "Oh you guys. Thats so sweet." She said, wrapping her arms around their necks. "If you make a bet like that again, i'll make sure you guys never get children. Understood?" she muttered. Yugo and Rin nodded. "Good." She said, letting them go. They sighed of relief.

Yuya came back with appeared to be a combination of what everyone was having.

"Jesus Christ Yuya!" Sora exclaimed "Are you having breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner!?"

Yuya scratched his head "Well, i didnt eat much at Reiji's party. Andafter me and Serena fucked until sunrise, im so hungry i could eat a cow the size of Zarc!" He explained, drooling thinking of a cow the size of Zarc.

Once again, everyone was silent and looking at Yuya. "What? Did i say something wrong?" he asked, looking at everyone. "No, its just… we never heard you talk like that." Yuto explained. "Might either be because im so hungry for food, i act differently" He said, and then pointed at Serena "or she is rubbing off on me." He finished, taking a spoon full of cereal "Oh there was a lot of rubbing thats for sure. And are you sure its not just when you are hungry for food, but hungry for something else?" She finished, giggling. This, time everyone either choked on their food or just spat their cereal. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!? IM TRYING TO EAT OVER HERE!" Shun exclaimed "You two are going to be the -" he stopped and stared at Serena. "What?" Serena asked. "Why are you wearing Yuya's shirt?" Everyone immediately turned their attention to Serena. Shun was right! She was wearing Yuyas shirt! The only problema was that the shirt was a bit… tight for her. They could clearly see the form of her breasts."Well, I may or may not ripped her shirt a 'little' bit." Yuya, said scratching his head sheepishly. "Yeah, more like ripped to little pieces. We kinda went overboard." Serena added. "Its more your fault for ripping it" Yuya retorted, glaring at Serena "Well its your fault for tieing my hands with my own shirt!" She said, glaring as well "You have some WEIRD fetishes" She added. "Oh dont lie, you enjoyed it!" Yuya said "Even more when I-" He was then interrupted by Shun screaming "THATS IT! YUTO! RURI! IM GOING HOME NOW BEFORE THESE TWO SCAR ME FOR LIFE!" Shun yelled, stomping his way out of the cafeteria. Everyone sweatdropped. Yuya then noticed Sawatari was still staring at Serena chest. "Sawatari…" Yuya said in a deep voice, bangs covering his eyes "If you want to see rare cards with your eyes again, I suggest you stop looking at Serenas cleavage". Sawatari flinched and looked away. Everyone took a step back. Even though Zarc's influence wasnt in Yuya anymore, they still felt the dark aura coming from Yuya.

Yuya then smiled. "Anyway, lets finishing eat, shall we?" He said, eating like there is no tomorrow. *We were wrong. They do have things in common: having weird fantasies and being scary as hell* Everyone thought the same.

 **(After breakfast…)**

After everyone had breakfast, they all went to their rooms to clean them before they went to their rooms. This was done quickly by a few since they only needed to do the beds. But the Yu-boys and bracelet girls needed to clean the whole room, since they were the ones who made the biggest mess out of everyone. After they all cleaned the rooms, they all met at the entrance of the LDS tower to talk for a while. The theme being of course, Yuya and Serena.

The bracelet girls were talking to Serena and the Yu-boys were talking to Yuya, both groups separate from one another.

"So…" Ruri started. "So what?" Serena asked "How good is he?" Rin finished. "How can i explain this?" Serena said, placing her finger on her chin, thinking "Well, for starters, he is the complete opposite of what i thought when he is in the bed" She said. "How so?" Ruri asked, confused "I thought he would be passive and asked me if he wasnt hurting me, when in fact he is an absolute beast! The moment he closed the door and took his clothes off, he jumped at me like a predator!" She explained. "Well Yuto and Yugo are pretty rough" Rin smiled. "Yeah they are." Ruri replied. "Girls please, from what i saw today, the way you were limping i can tell you what Yuya did to me makes Yuto and Yugo make tamed cats!" Serena said. "Wait." Rin said, eyes widening "Was that why Yuya was carrying you on his back?" She asked. Serena nodded. "He was so rough he had to carry me both journeys! Aaaaaah Just thinking about what he did to me makes me want to go another round" She said, looking at Yuya, drooling a bit with a lustful gazes *Poor Yuya…* Ruri and Rin both thought, sweatdropping.

Yuya caught Serena looking at her with a lustful gaze. "Jesus, she wants to go again? She might kill me at this point" Yuya said. "Not that im complaining. It was pretty awesome." He added, smirking. "Yeah, he definitely change" Yugo whispered. "Yep. The Yuya i knew would never say that outloud. And even if he said it, he would stutter all the way through." Yuto whispered back. "Anyway Yuya." Yuto called Yuya, getting his attention. "We wanted to talk you about this whole case with Serena." He said. "What about it?" Yuya asked "We wanted to know if you didi t because you were drunk, you wanted to heal wounds or you love Serena." Yuto said, raising a finger for each option.

Yuya was deep in thought. He then said "If i had to choose, i guess it would be all of the three options." He said, smiling. "Say what, mate?" Yugo said. "Well, the beer had an effect. If we were sober, we would never start making out." He said, also raising a finger for each option. "It also healed my wounds, as you said. When i kissed Serena, i didnt think of anything else. I forgot completely about Yuzu. I just wanted to be with Serena." He said, raising one more finger. "But if i love her? *sigh* i honestly don't know." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Yuto asked. "Its just… i loved Yuzu even before the whole thing with Academia." He said looking down. "But when she and Yuri started dating, i felt my heart broken to a million pieces. I no longer felt like a human being. You saw how i was." Yugo and Yuto both nodded. They knew how Yuya was after the revelation of Yuzu and Yuri's relationship. He locked himself in his room for weeks. Thank the lords he was still eating. It took all of them trying to convence Yuya to come out. It also took all of them to stop Shun from killing Yuri. They were both snapped out of their thoughts when Yuya continued. "I dont know if what im feeling is love. Im honestly scared that i might get my heart broken again." He said, hugging himself with his arms. "Yuya…" Yuto and Yugo said.

Yuya then felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind and something soft touching him. He looked over his shoulder and it was Serena, looking at him with a warm smile. "Yuya. I know how you feel. I also felt heartbroken when Yuri started dating Yuzu." Yuto then widened his eyes as he remembered. Serena also locked herself in her room in the LDS tower, but it was only for a couple of days. But she looked devastated when she came out. He then placed his closed hand in his open hand like he just thought of an idea. "That's right. Serena was the same way as you, Yuya." He said. "In fact, when we all failed to even talk to you, Serena was the one who made most progress." Everyone but the couple nodded. They remembered how Serena was the only one that Yuya let inside her room. Well, more like she let herself in

 _Flashback_

 _It was the middle of Summer. Yuto, Yugo, Ruri, Rin, Gongenzaka, Sora, Sawatari, Shun, Dennis were at the entrance of LDS. They were discussing how to get Yuya out of his room._

" _Damn it. How do we get Yuya out of his room?" Ruri asked._

" _Maybe with a entertainment duel?" Dennis asked, sounding serious since this was about Yuya._

 _Yuto shook his head "We already tried that remember? While it did catch his attention, i think we made it worse since he started crying again when he saw Rin and Ruri duel." He said._

" _Sorry" Rin and Ruri apologized._

" _It wasnt your fault, Rin" Yugo said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You had no ideia it would make it worse. You were trying to help."_

" _If you had let me, Super Neo Sawatari-sama, duel, Yuya's heart would have been healed." Sawatari said, sparkles surrounding him._

" _You're not helping!" Everyone yelled, making Sawatari jump._

" _Im still fond of the ideia me going to Academia and kicks Yuri's ass." Shun said, furious._

" _Shun, we already said you cant solve this with violence." Yuto replied._

" _Yeah, let me, Super Neo Sawatari-Sama, duel Yuri and-" Sawatari was then interrupted by Yuto. "Okay, you can kick Sawatari's ass if it shuts up the both of you."._

 _Shun smiled and then turned to Sawatari and cracked his Knuckles. "Christmas came earlier this year." He walked slowly to Sawatari. "C-Calm down. W-We can t-talk l-like n-normal people a-and… AAAAAH SOMEBODY HELP ME" Sawatari screamed, running away with anime tears. "SMILE FOR THE BIRDY. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Shun ran after him, laughing like a maniac._

 _Everyone sweatdropped. Yuto then spoke up "Okay, now that the nuisances left, does anyone have more-" He then was interrupted by the doors of the tower sliding open. They all looked at who came out and their eyes went as wide as saucers. Serena came out of the tower. Her skin was pale like it hasnt seen sunlight for a good while. Her eyes didnt have any life left in them. They were also beet red, probably from crying too much. She was also walking slowly, with her head down, her hair almost covering her eyes. If anything, you could confuse her for a Zombie. Which someone did. "AAAAAAH! THE WALKING DEAD HAS HAPPENED!" Yugo screamed. Then kicked him in the stomach, shutting him up. "Hey Serena." Rin said. "How are you feeling?"Ruri asked "A little better" Serena said, voice as low as a whisper. "Just thought i should at least get a bit of sunlight. Thanks for the help, girls." She thanked, a small smile on her face. Everyone else flinched. They were so worried with Yuya, they COMPLETELY forgot about Serena. Ruri and Rin glared at the rest of the group basically saying 'Oh now you remember'. They tehn turned to Serena with a warm smile. "No problem. Thats what friends do. RIGHT!?" Ruri said, the last part to the rest of the group. "Yeah, friends…" Serena muttered. She then turned to the group. They thought she was judging them or trying to glare at them, until she said "Where's Yuya?"_

 _Everyone looked down sad. "Yuya, he…" Ruri tried to say, before Yuto interrupted her. "Yuya is like you. Devastated of this new revelation." He said, trying not to mention Yuri or Yuzu name. "Except he hasnt talked to any of us. We at first thought he might die from starvation, but he accepts the food. But he only eats enough to keep him alive." He finished, trying not to break into tears. Serena then looked at them. Her eyes regained some light in them. "Where is he?" She asked, with her voice at her normal, 'bossy' self. "He is in his room, but i dont think you can-" Yuto tried to say, before Serena ran past him. "Shit. She is going to Yuya's place." Yugo said, recovering from Rin kick. "LETS GO" Yuto yelled, running after Serena. Everyone nodded._

 _ **(Yuya's House…)**_

 _Serena reached Yuya's house. She didnt knwo how she ran so fast since she didnt do much in her room, besides crying in her pillow. She knew she was miles ahead of everyone, though. She rang the doorbell. The door was anwered by Yoko, Yuya's mom. "Serena, what a nice suprisse." She then looked at Serena's face. "Oh my god child are you OK? What happened?" She asked with worry in her voice. "Im fine, Ms. Sakaki. I need to see Yuya." Serena said, trying to calm the mother down. "You can try. He is still locked up in his room." She then move out of the way so that Serena could enter. " I feel so bad. I try to be a good mother, but all i can do is give him food." She said, sobbing. "Thats ok, You are keeping him alive for us to help him. You are a great mother" Serena said, comforting her. "Thank you Serena." She said. Serena nodded na went upstairs to Yuya's room. As she was going towards Yuya's room, she began thinking *Why the hell am i doing this? Yuya and i never had a deep relationship. We were just comrades in lancers. We never talked much while we were in the Synchro dimension and after that the basic way of describing our next encounter was basically me and Ruri being almost blasted into space by a giand red dragon. Even after the whole ordeal with Zarc, we never hang out a lot. He only cared about Yuzu. He wanted to go to the Synchro Dimension to save her. He wanted to go to Academia to save her. To save Yuzu. Not me.* She thought, having a little hiccup at the end_ _ **(Note: i honestly dont know what to cal it. When you are crying and almost running out o fair, you start to 'hiccup' a bit. Roll with it)**_ _Serena reached Yuya's door. She knocked. No response. "Yuya?" She asked. No response. *Obviously he wasnt going to open. Okay, if he isnt opening, I will.* She thought. She took a clip form her hair and lockpicked the door. *Gotta thank the Proffesor for not letting go anywhere. That way, i learned how to lockpick* She thought again, smirking. She opened the door slowly. She walked inside. You could barely see anything, the only light being from the window. Serena squinted her eyes. "Yuya?" She called to the darkness. She think she saw movement near the bed. She went towards the bed. She then widened her eyes. She saw Yuya. He was huggin his legs, apparently not noticing Serena entrance. He was wearing his usual red shirt and green pants. Everything else from his usual outfit was scattered across the room. Serena saw the nightstand next to Yuya's bed. His pendant was there. Serena knew this was getting worse by the minute since Yuya never takes off his pendant. She also noticed a picture next to the further notice, she saw that the picture was the one was taken after Yuya beat his father in a duel and after Yuzu was brought back to life. And after that, so did the rest of the chuckcled *Who knew that you just had to wish REALLY hard and you would have your body back? Yuto reaction was priceless, his jaw reached the center of the Earth. I think he broke a world record of how many swears you can say in a minute, but we understood. He was the one stuck inside one's body for the longest time.* Serena touched the picture. She then noticed the picture was wet. But it wasnt just a few spots. It was like someone put the photo underwater. She then widened her eyes in horror of what she realised. *He was crying to this photo. Of course, this was when Yuya and Yuzu were finally reunited after being separated from one another many times. And every time he would get her back, she would go away again. But he was so happy when he realised he and Yuzu were finally together at last.* She smiled, but then frowned, crushing the photo. "But then she broke Yuya's heart by dating Yuri. I mean, what the hell?! The guy crossed dimensions and risked his life for her, only for her to date the guy responsible for kidnapping Rin and Ruri?!" She then calmed down and looked towards Yuya. Serena noticed he was in a much worser state than she was. He was so pale it was like he never saw sunlight. He was so much skinnier than his usual self. It was almost like he had more bone mass than flesh. It was a suprisse he was still alive! Serena walked closer to Yuya "Yuya? Can you hear me?" She asked. Yuya flinched. He moved his head a bit, but you still couldnt see his face. "…Yuzu?" he asked, his voice low and dry. *Did he drink had anything to drink these past few days?* She thoght, and then flinched at what he said. *Dammit, forgot. Not only do me and Yuzu share the same face, we have similar voices_ _ **(Note: Same voice actress. XD)**_ _* "No. Its me, Serena." She said. Yuya then went to his original position. Serena then sighed. She hopped on Yuya's bed and put her hands on his face, making him look towards her. Serena noticed that Yuya's face was like her own. He had no emotion, except sadness. His eyes were void of life, his skin was cold as ice, except fot the spot where the tears ran. "You are not the only one thats hurt Yuya" Serena said, with a warm smile. "Serena…" he muttered. "Eveyone knows how you feel and it hurts them too. But you cant this let get to you. Neither can you hold it in. Let it all out. " She said, putting his head on her chest. Normally, Yuya would be beet red or Serena would punch some for having their head on her chest, but this was an exception. For a while there was silence. When Serena was bout to speak up, she heared sobbing. She then felt Yuya hug her back and something warm outside her shirt. Tears. "Why did she *sob* betray me like that? *sob* I missed her so much, and *sob* when i finally got her back, *sob* she went for another person who looked like me." Yuya said between sobs. "I dont want to be greedy *sob*, but she should have at least *sob* knew why was i trying to save her, right?*sob*" He finished. "Shhhh its okay, you are no being greedy." Serena answered,patting his head gently, comforting him. "Am i fool for*sob* thinking we could be a couple?" He finished, looking at Serena with his teary eyes. "No you are not. In fact, nobody would be suprised if you started dating Yuzu. Everyone knew how precious she was to you." Serena explained, wiping his tears. Yuya then continued to cry in her chest while Serena comforted him, brushing his hair gently until they heard a shout. "YUYA!" A voice yelled. Serena turned around and saw the group she was able to outrun at the doorway. Apparently Yuya didnt notice the yell as he continued to cry. "SERENA! WHAT DID YOU-" Yuto was about to ask, rage in his voice when Ruri calmed him down. "Yuto! Stop! She is comforting him" She said. Yuto then looked at Ruri, then towards Serena, wide eyed then his face turned sad. "S-Sorry, I…" he was then interrupted by Serena. "Its okay, i understand." She whispered. Yuto then made a signal with his hands to tell them to leave Yuya and Serena alone. Everyone left the room. Serena then looked towards Yuya. "Yuya…" she said, softly. Yuya stopped crying and looked towards her. "Yes?" his voice drier than before. "The others are here." She said. Yuya flinched. "Except for Yuzu and Yuri." She said, reading his mind. "Why dont we all go downstairs and eat something?" She asked, giving him a warm smile. Yuya nodded. They walked out of his room towards the living room._

 _Flashback End._

"Yeah, i remember you healing my heart, even if it was just bit by bit." Yuya said, smiling. "Thats right." Serena said. "I also remember you drenching my shirt in tears. I swear, you have something against my shirts." She said, glaring at Yuya, who was looking over his shoulder. His face was as red as his tomato hair. "Y-Yeah, s-sorry a-about t-that" he stuttered. "Yuya, whats wrong?" Serena asked, tightning the hug. Yuyas face became more red. Then it hit everyone.

"Oh, you are embarassed because of this? But last night you didnt " she said, whispering the last part into Yuyas ear. Yuya face, with Serena hot breath and that detail, became even redder to the point where steam was coming out of his ears. "But seriously now." Serena said with a serious tone, turning Yuya around so that they were face to face. Her tone then became a warm one. " I thought i was in love with Yuri. But when we were together last night, i felt like a missing piece of my heart was being filled. Like i found my missing piece." She then shook her head. " wasnt just last night. Every time we would talk, just the two of us, i felt what havent felt in a long time. Yuya, I love you." She said, small tears coming out of her eyes. "Serena…" He muttered, he then closed his eyes and smiled. "Im the same. Ever since Yuzu started dating Yuri, i knew deep down i might have not really loved her. And when we were together, i felt so overjoyed just being able to talk to you." He said, tears starting to fall down his face. "Serena, i love you too." He said. They got closer to each other. Their lips met. Even though it isnt a passionate kiss and it was just a tender, soft kiss, the onlookers could tell the passion between the two. *Congratulations, Yuya and Serena. You both deserve happiness.* Yuto thought, smiling but then turned worried when Yuya and Serena were getting a bit too into the kiss. So he decided to break them apart. When he pulled them aside, they were gasping for air. There was even a trail of saliva that connected their tongues. "That *gasp* was *gasp* amazing" Yuya said. "Yeah *gasp* it was." Serena said."Why did you stop us?" She asked, glaring at Yuto. "I dont know if you noticed, but we are in a public zone" Yuto said, turning his head around so that the couple could understand their surroundings. "We got a bit out of hand, didnt we?" Yuya asked, scratching his head. "Yeah, we did." She said. "Not that im not complaining." She finished, giggling. "WE ARE!" The counterparts yelled. "Anyway, me and Rin gotta go back to the city."Yugo said "Good luck you two." Rin said, she and Yugo walking towards LDS. "AND DIAL IT DOWN A BIT WITH THE PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" Yugo yelled far away. Yuya chuckled "DONT WORRY. WE WILL!" He yelled, waving a goodbye. *No they/we wont* Yuto, Ruri, Serena thought, the latter drooling a little. "Me and Ruri also have to go. We dont want Shun to wreck the place." Yuto said, chuckling. "Yeah, you are right. Good luck with your relationship." Ruri said. They walked towards LDS. "Well, i gotta go to my house. My mom must be getting worried." Yuya said. "Ok" Serena said. Yuya scratched his head. "Do you want to come with me?" Yuya asked. "Are you sure?" Serena asked. "Yes, im sure of it. Besides, i bet my Mom will notice out a change in my behaviour, so its better you are there since i might get all flustered" He said. "Okay. But you gotta promise one thing." She said. "What is it?" Yuya asked. "Next time we do it, its in the living room." She said, smirking seductively. Yuya went wide eyed, but then smiled "Sure, why not." He said. Yuya held out his hand. "Shall we get going?" Serena smiled, holding his hand. "Yes" She said. They walked towards Yuya's house, with smiles that were lost long ago.


	3. Playing with your food

Yuya and Serena were walking down the street to Yuya's house. "I wonder how they will react." Yuya said. "Who are you talking about?" Serena asked. "My parents. I wonder if they will be okay with this." Yuya, said looking down. "Dont worry, i know your parents long enough to know they just want you to be happy, no matter who it is." Serena comforted him. This seemed to cheer Yuya up. "You're right." Yuya said smiling to her. He then looked forward. "Oh. We're here." He said. They arrived at Yuya house. Yuya got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Before he opened it, he looked at Serena. "You ready?" he asked. "Ever since last night." She answered. Yuya blushed and turned his gaze away from her. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "Mom, Dad, im home!" He yelled. Nothing. "Mom? Dad?" he asked. Still no response "Strange, they should be up by now." He said, looking around the living room. He then noticed a note on the coffe table. "What is this?" He said, picking the note. _Yuya, me and your father are going to visit an old friend. We will be back next week. There is some Money on the counter in case you get hungry. Take care: Your mother._ Was what the note said. "What does it say?" Serena asked, curious. She was behind Yuya, so she couldnt see the note "My mom and dad are out of town. It says they will be in a week afternoon." He said. Serena, hearing this, a idead lighted up in her mind. "So, we are alone?" She asked. Yuya nodded. "Yep." He answered, oblivious. "So no one is going to be here for a whole week? Just the two of us?" She asked. "Yep. Just you and me-" He said, but then realized what she was saying. "Oh shiiiiiii-" He said, turning around to see Serena tackling him to the sofa. "Then that means we can go for Round 2." She said, smiling mischeviously and licking her lips. "Round 2? You mean Round 10." He said, sweatdropping. "It doesnt matter. We couldnt do some things in my room." She said. She then looked around her house. "But we have new options in your place." She said. "Like what?" He asked, curious. "I see you installed a pool. We can do it underwater. We can do it here in the couch. We can do it in your room. We can do it in the kitchen during breakfast. We can even do it in front of the pets to show them what being na animal looks like. Oh i could even get some cat ears…" She explained, drifitng off. Yuya started sweating bullets. _Dear lord i hope she isnt into bondage. I think she would kill me_. Yuya thought. "Hmm just thinking about the possibilities makes my mind go wild." She said. "Serena, maybe we should take it easy a bit on the sex." Yuya said. Serena then frowned. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Yuya, three of our counterparts are dating. I have seen my lookalikes making dirty talk to their boyfriends while we were there. It was impossible not to imagine one of your counterparts fucking my brains out. I have had this feeling of lust for 4 years. Only you know know what im feeling." She was about to deny it when Serena continued. "Dont deny it. I can feel your dick poking my ass. You saw Yuzu making dirty talk to Yuri and you wanted to be the one getting it. But now that we are together and since my fingers and nothing else helps, we better satisfy our desires before we start fucking when we are with the others." She said. "But… we should… maybe there is… we dont know…" Yuya tried to say but then sighed. "Fuck it."He said, kissing Serena. Serena was suprised by the move, but then moaned when Yuya put his tongue in her mouth and started groping her breasts.

 **(The Xyz Dimension)**

Yuto and Ruri were in Heartland. They were so happy that their hometown was finally back to the it once was. They went towards a park. There was Allen, Sayaka and Kaito. "Hey everyone!" Ruri said. "Hey Ruri." Sayaka said, hugging Ruri. "Sup Yuto." Allen said, extending his fist. "Suuup" Yuto said, doing the same fistbumping. "Hey" Kaito said, no emotion in his voice. "You could sound a bit more happy in seeing us, Kaito." Yuto said, sweatdropping. "Oh leave him alone Yuto!" Ruri said. "Besides, he smiles only when Haruto is around." Ruri saaid, teasing Kaito. Kaito blushed and looked away from them. Everyone laughed a bit. "Anyway, how was Akaba Reiji birthday? Anything interesting happened?" Allen asked. "Oh the usual. Everyone was drunk, Yuya and Serena fucked, everyone was acting stupid. Nothing major." Yuto said smiling. "Thats good to hear. I hoped- WAIT WHAT!?" Allen exclaimed with wide eyes. "Yuya and Serena did what!?" He asked. Sayaka had her eyes wide. Even Kaito was suprised. "Yeah, Yuya and Serena fucked last night." Ruri said, not caring she was swearing. Kaito then laughed a bit. "Allen…" he said, making a gesture with his hand. "Dammit." Allen said, giving Kaito some money. Yuto and Ruri were stunned. "Seriously, you made a bet as well?" Yuto asked. "Yeah. I said that Yuya and Serena would get together at Reiji's party. Allen said no, so we made a bet." Kaito explained, counting the Money. "And what do you mean 'also'?" Sayaka asked. "Yugo and Rin made a bet as well." Ruri explained. "That reminds me. Dont let Serena find out you made a bet. She will take your money." Ruri explained, shivering at the memory. "Got it." Kaito and Allen said at the same time. They knew how scary Serena could get. "Where is Shun?" Kaito asked. Yuto laughed and Ruri giggled. "He is at his house throwing a tantrum." Yuto explained. "Still throwing a tantrum about you guys fucking in his room?" Allen said. "ALLEN!" Sayaka said, bopping him on the head. Yuto and Ruri were beet red. "What? Its true." Allen complained. "Okay. 1. It wasnt about that. He just couldnt eat with Yuya and Serena making dirty talk during breakfast. And 2. Its not my fault that Ruri has a weird fetish." Yuto said. "Yuto! I dont have a weird fetish." Ruri said. "You said that you wanted to feel the adrenaline of being found out by Shun, like what we felt before Academia attacked." Yuto explained. "Well, you didnt complain. In fact you pretty much dragged me there!" Ruri countered. "Okay please stop before im scarred for life." Allen said, rubbing his temples. "Sorry." The couple said. "Anyway, shall we got to the new amusement park that just opened?" Sayaka suggested. Everyone else nodded and walked away from the park.

 **(The Synchro Dimension.)**

Yugo and Rin were riding on their D-Wheels. They ran into Crow carrying some shopping bags. "Hey Crow!" Yugo yelled "Hey guys. How was the party?" Crow asked. "Anything interesting happened?" Yugo smirked. "Well, lets just say i got myself 50 bucks." He said. Crow almost dropped his shopping bags. "They finally did it!?" Crow yelled. Rin nodded. "Yep." She confirmed. "Thats great. Took them long enough. Now you can buy some new parts, Yugo!" Crow exclaimed. Yugo and Rin shivered. "Yeah, about that. Serena may or may not have found out about our bet and 'gently' asked us to give her the Money." He said, making air quotes to the word 'gently'. Crow shivered. "Yeah, we all know how scary she can get." Crow said. Rin and Yugo nodded. "Well anyway, im off to to cook some food for the kids. See you around." Crow said, picking his bags and walked away. "Well, lets go back to the orphanage." Yugo said. Rin nodded and they drove away.

 **(The Fusion Dimension)**

Sora was walking down the halls of Academia. After the whole war, he decided to settle back in the Fusion Dimension. "Hey Sora!" A voice called. He turned around and found Yuzu and Yuri walking towards him. Sora clicked his tongue. Ever since Yuzu and Yuri started dating, Yuya and Serena felt depressed and these two didnt even notice. The only thing stopping him from attacking Yuri was his friendship with Yuzu and trying not make matters worse with Yuya. "Hey Yuzu!" Sora said, trying to sound cheerful in seeing them. "You are here early. I thought you would have stayed a bit longer in Standard." Yuzu said. "Yeah, i thought i would, but i needed some time to think after a big revelation." Sora said. "Big revelation?" Yuri asked. "Oh yeah, you guys didnt know since you came here after the party." Sora said. "Yuya and Serena fucked." Sora said. There was a moment of silence before a loud scream. "WHAT!?" Yuri and Yuzu asked. Sora covered his ears. "Jesus Christ. You almost made me go deaf." Sora said. "Sorry." Yuzu said. "But did they just fuck or ar they dating?" Yuri asked. "I dont know about that, but i hope its the latter." Sora said. "Yeah, they have been really sad lately." Yuzu said "Yeah i wonder what happened." Yuri said. Sora facepalmed. _And here i thought Sawatari was clueless! Come on! Use your brains for once!_ He thought. He then sighed. "Well im off. I gotta go see some things with Asuka." He said walking away, making up an excuse before he went on a rage attack towards Yuri. "Oh okay. Take care Sora." Yuzu said waving at the boy . When he passed a corner away from the couple, he groaned in frustration. "I swear to god, i will kill Yuri one day." He said, ruffling his hain in anger.

 **(Back to Yuyas House…)**

Yuya and Serena were both naked and sweating heavily. Serena was on top of Yuya, with her hair down. Their clothes were all over the place. "Okay *breath* I win *breath* this round." Yuya said, panting heavily. "Bull*breath*shit. You clearly came first" Serena responded. "I clearly *breath* felt you climaxing *breath* before me." He responded. "Well i *breath* definitely *breath* felt you filling *breath* me up before *breath* i came." She retorted. "Then we *breath* count this as a *breath* tie?" Yuya asked. "Again?" He added. "Yeah." Serena added. "How is the score right now?" He asked, his breathing normal. "I think its 5 wins for me, 3 wins for you and 5 ties." Serena explained. They basically made a game. When one climaxes, the other gets a win. If they both climax or dont know climaxed first, they get a tie. "Okay, maybe we should get something to eat because i cant feel anything below my legs." Serena said, groaning and getting off Yuya, sitting next to him on the couch. "Tell me about it. You're the one bouncing up and down on my dick for an hour." He said, sighing inrelief that there was no weight on his legs anymore. "Hey, you said i could be the dominant one this time." She said. "Whatever. What do you want to eat?" Yuya asked. "I can try and cook but i think it will be a challenge to get off the couch." Serena offered. "We can order a pizza." Yuya said. "Yeah, that would be great." Yuya then reached his arms towards his Duel Disk. After he made the order, he looked towards Serena. "Well, it will take about half an hour." He said. "Why are you smiling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "maybe when the pizza arrives, we can…" she then started whispering into Yuya's ear. His eyes widened. "How do you come up with these ideas?" Yuya asked shocked. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "I was stuck in Academia for a very long time, so when puberty hit me, i had to entertain myself with some ideas." She explained. She then looked at Yuya. "Is that a no?" She asked. Yuya snorted. "Fuck no. You are not the only with a dirty mind." He smiled mischeviously. "Oh really? Then tell me what the great and innocent Sakaki Yuya has in mind." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Well maybe, instead of that, we can…" He whispered the rest to Serena's ear. She then moaned as her legs grew weak "Oh the pizza boy better get here quick or i will rip him to shreds!" She said, drooling at the ideia that Yuya had. _I just had to give her an ideia._ He thought, sweatdropping at what she would do to the pizza boy.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. Yuya went towards the door. He was only wearing his pants since what he was about to do after didnt require many clothes. He opened the door and stood there for a few moments, jaw wide open. "SAWATARI!?" He said, before said person covered his mouth. "Shhh, do you want the whole block to hear this!?" He whispered. "Im stuck in this stupid job because of an argument i had with the owner of the place. So i have to work here for a whole month." He explained. "What did you do?" Yuya asked. "I may or may not eaten 8 pizzas, complained that the food was bad and didnt pay." He answered. Yuya sweatdrops. "Why am i not suprised?" He said. "Anyway, why are you only wearing pants?" he asked, pointing at Yuya. He then sniffed the air. "And why does it smell so bad in there?" He said, covering his nose. "Serena's here and…" He said befor Sawatari stopped him. "Stop. Dont wanna hear more. Here are your three cheese and ham pizza and your Coke." He said, handing said items to Yuya. "Thanks. Here is your money." He answered, giving him the cash. "Thanks. And please dont tell anyone about this. I wont hear the end of it by Dennis and Sora." Sawatari said, exhaling. "Dont worry, i wont." He said before he closed the door. He walked towards the living room where Serena was, still naked. "What took you so long?" She asked, annoyed. "Sorry, just someone we knew." He said. "Oh, who was it?" She asked, intrigued. "I'll tell you after our little 'game'" He said, licking his lips. Serena also licked her lips. "Yeah, lets do this." She said.

 **(Note: There will be a lemon scene right now. I think i teased you long enough. For those who dont like lemons or M rated moments, ill tell you where it ends. Also, for those who are used to lemons, let me tell you this one might be a little more 'dirty' than what you are used to. This brings a new description of 'playing with your food'. You have been warned. For those that do like these type of things… Enjoy?)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya opened the cardboard boxes and cutted two small slices and gave them to Serena. Serena then rubbed both slices on her nipples. She then stopped. Yuya then put one of her nipples in his mouth. He started sucking on her pizza stained nipple. "Oh Yuya. Not so fast. We still have much to do." She said, loving the feeling of Yuya licking her nipples. _I wonder how it tastes._ She thought He continued doing this for a few minutes before he felt something fill his mouth. _Wow she is lactating._ He thought. He swallowed. _Man, nipples with pizza flavour and milk is a weird combination…_ Yuya thought _…but a delicious one at that!_ Serena finishing thought, both loving what they were experiencing. After a few minutes, they both let go, gasping for air. "That was an interesting flavour" Yuya said, licking his lips, trying to save the flacour as much as he can. "Yeah, but now about we try it in reverse?" She said, smirking. "Reverse?" Yuya asked, confused. "Yeah, like this." She said, grabbing one of the slices that was used. She spread her legs open so that Yuya could see. She then started rubbing the slice on her wet pussy."Try it." She said, handing the slice to Yuya. Yuya then started eating. "So, how is it?" She asked. Yuya then swallowed the rest of the slice. "Its salty. But sweet at the same time." He explained, with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and looked at Serena. "But i think the original might be ta." He said licking his lips. "Original? What are you talking-" Serena asked, before Yuya launched himself towards her. He stuck his head between her legs and started licking her pussy. "OH FUCK!" She moaned, suprised at Yuya speed. _I knew it was tastier!_ Yuya thought. Yuya then licked her clit. "OH MY GOD DONT STOP YUYA!" Serena shouted, her mind in heaven at how skilled Yuya was. Yuya switched between licking her clit to the rest o fher pussy, increasing speed each time. After a few minutes, Serena screamed. "IM CUMMING!" She said, grabbing Yuya's head so that he didnt run away. Yuya's mouth was filled with Serena's juices. Yuya swallowed everything. He took his head out of Serena's pussy. "Sorry about that. I-" Yuya said, before Serena kissed his mouth, putting her tongue in his mouth. She didnt stop for two as she stopped 5 seconds later. "Next time, give me a heads up. I almost had a heart attack." She said, licking her lips. "But why did you kiss me just now?" He asked. "Oh, i wanted to see how my pizza-pussy taste was like." She said. Yuya smirked. "Its a lot better than the pizza, i'll tell you that much." He said. Serena giggled. "I bet it does." She said, getting off the couch and sitting on the floor, grabbing another slice of pizza. "Now, its your turn to feel better." She explained. Yuya watched in awe as she shoved the whole pizza into her mouth, except the crust. She closed her mouth, removing the crust. She started munching the pizza in a weird way, She motioned Yuya to take off his pants. He sat up and took his pants off, showing his erect member. She then motioned Yuya to come closer. He got closer. His dick was right in Serena's face. She grabbed the dick with her hand and shoved i tinto her mouth, all the way to her base. "Holy shit!" Yuya exclaimed, suprised at Serena's action. He then felt something… different around his dick. _Sheis putting pizza all over my dick!_ He thought, loving the warm sensation he was getting. Serena then started bopping her head up and down. She increased speed slowly until the point where she was a blur. Yuya out nowhere grabs her head, making her stop at the tip. _Why did he stop me?_ Serena thought, confused and suprised. Yuya then thrusted his dick all the way to the base, hitting Serena throat. He continued to skullfucking her for a while before he reached his climax. "Im cumming!" He said, cum going down Serena's throat. _Theres so much cum!_ She thought, trying her best to swallow it all as there was cum coming out of her mouth. Some was being spilled into the floor. After swallowing it all, she swirled her tongue around Yuya's cock cleaning it. _It tastes so good!_ She thought, loving the combination. After cleaning it, she took his dick out of her mouth, gasping for ai rand coughing. "Sorry, i guess i got caught up a little too much in the act." He said, scratching his head. "Ya think? You almost made choke on your cum. Thank god Academia trained me to hold my breath!" She said, angry but glad that Yuya was being rough. "Now, lets move on to the main course." She said, getting up. "Yeah." Yuya said, sitting on the couch. Serena then cut a longe and bigger slice of pizza. She then went towards Yuya and positioned herself to be on top of his erect penis. She then put the long slice of pizza between her breasts. She closed the gap, her breasts holding the slice. Serena went down a bit, her pussy touching the tip of Yuya's dick. "Are you ready? " She asked. "More than you think" He answered. Serena then went downards, Yuya's dick going inside her all the way to the base. _Its still so big/tight._ Serena and Yuya thought at the same time. Serena then bounced up and down for a bit, with Yuyas hands on her ass. She then got closer Yuya, pointing the slice at Yuya mouth. "Eat this." She said, making a weird face. Yuya then took a bite out of the tip. _Being fed by a the hot woman you love while fucking her. This is life._ Yuya thought. He then had na ideia. _I dont have to be the only one being fed._ He added in his thought, smirking. He took a big bite out of the pizza and he took his hands out of Serena ass and took them to the back of her head. He then pulled her head towards him, kissing her. _What is he doing?_ Serena thought, before she felt Yuya tongue entering her mouth. She then felt something else in her mouth. _Is this pizza? Is he feeding me?_ She thought. Yuya were french kissing,, filling each other's mouth with their tongues and pizza and stopping sometimes to take a bite from the pizza or getting another slice, since the box was close to them. They continued doing this sequence for a while before they had the same thought. _Im cumming!_ They both climaxed. Serena's pussy juices splashing Yuya's dick while his dick filled Serena's womb. They broke their kiss, a line of drool connecting their mouths. Serena got off Yuya. They were both sweating heavily. "That*breath* was *breath*amazing." Serena said, breathing heavily. "Yeah. *breath* Who knew *breath* you could *breath* have so much fun *breath* with pizza? " Yuya said, breathing heavily as well. "Its too bad *breath* that we are *breath* out of pizza. I wanted *breath* to go for *breath* another round. *breath* This time anal." Serena complained, looking at the three empty boxes of pizza. Yuya looked at the same direction as her, but he also noticed the coke was untouched. He looked back at Serena, mischievously. "Well, i can fill you up with something else." He said, pointing at the Coke. Serena then looked to where he was pointing and smirked. "Oooh, you think it will fit?" She asked. "If it doesnt, i got something else that will help." He said pointing towards his member. "Yeah, you got that right." Serena said, smirking.

They both knew this was far from over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Fusion Dimension, the next day)**

Yuzu and Yuri were having breakfast in Academia's cafeteria. "Hmmm, im so glad Academia started serving actual food." Yuri said, pleased with his meal. "They didnt serve food before?" Yuzu asked, confused. Yuri shook his head. "No they did, but it was basically tasteless food to give you nutrients you needed to become a Duel Soldier. The only reason i ate it was because i had nothing else to eat." Yuri explained. "How bad was it?" She asked again. "Basically it made Yuya's cooking taste like it was top class." Yuri said, laughing. Yuzu giggled remembering the times where Yuya cooked and it almost killed anyone who ate it. "Yeah, we could have used that against you and you would have surrendered immediately." She said. "If he served me that, i would have asked the Professor to card me." He said, laughing even harder at Yuzu joke. "Speaking of Yuya, do you think we should pay him a visit? I mean, we are the only ones who still havent talked about his relationship with Serena." She explained. _They are probably fucking as we speak. I dont want to interrupt their 'daily practice', but im bored as hell and seeing Yuya behaving like na idiot might humour me._ Yuri thought. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure. Its better sooner than later. I also have nothing else to do." He said, getting up. "Shall we?" She asked, getting up as well. They walked out of the cafeteria.

 **(Meanwhile, in Yuya's house.)**

Yuya groaned, opening slowly his eyes. The bright light blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his arm, waiting for them to adjust to the light. "Oh man, how many rounds did we do last night?" He asked. Suprised, he noticed that Serena wasnt next to him. "Huh? Where is Serena?" He asked. He then smelled something great coming from the kitchen. He drooled a bit. _Smells like mom's cooking._ He smiled with his eyes closed, but he opened his eyes, wide as saucers. _Shit! Dont tell me Mom and Dad got here sooner than i expected._ He thought, getting up from the couch. He didnt notice his Mom or his Dad in his kitchen. Instead he noticed blue hair in the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen, still naked by the way. When he got there, his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. There, stood Serena with her tied in her usual way, wearing nothing but an apron. She was cooking some pancakes. Serena then turned her head. "Oh, you are awake." She said, smiling before turning her gaze back to the cooking. "How long have you been awake?" Yuya asked, staring down. "About half a hour ago. I decided to start making breakfast, since you are not very good at cooking." Serena said, teasing him. She expected him to retort, but it never came. Curious, she looked at Yuya. "Whats wrong?" She asked. He kept staring at her, but not at her face. She traced his gaze and found at what he was staring at. Her big ass. She smirked. "Like what you see?" She asked, jiggling her ass. This snapped Yuya out of his thoughts. "Well, first we need to get our energy back before you can do more than stare." She said, licking her lips. "Sorry. Its just no matter how many times i look, you are still so beautiful." He said, scratching his hed sheepishly. Serena blushed"F-Flattering me wont get you anywhere." She said. She then took the pancakes from the pan and put them in a plate. "Now, lets eat!" She said. Yuya and Serena sat at the table, all kinds of food spread. "Wow, it looks so good" He said, stars in his eyes. "Itadakimasu!" He said, clapping his hands together. He started eating very fast "Wow." He said. "This even better than my Mom's cooking!" He said. "Why thank you Yuya." She answered. "If you make food like this everyday, im going to fuck your brains out even more!" He exclaimed. "Oh i hope you do." She said. They continued eating for a while before Serena noticed Yuya stopped eating. "Yuya, what is it?" She asked. He kept staring at her. She followed his stare. There was some syrup on her chest. She smirked "Oh. You want 'eat' this?" She asked, pointing at her chest. Yuya nodded, still staring at her chest. "Well, lets make it more interesting" She said, getting up and going near Yuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She undid the knot on her apron, taking it off. She then grabbed the bottle of syrup and sprayed it all over her chest, like lotion. "Well, get in position. We need to 'clean' your friend" She said. Yuya then spread his legs open, revealing his hardened member. She kneeled down and put Yuya's dick between her breasts. She then started shaking her breasts up and down the shaft, making Yuya moan. "Oh that feels so good." He said. Serena giggled. "Lets take it to the next level." She then grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured syrup into Yuya's tip. She then put her mouth on Yuya's dick while she kept her breasts on his shaft. She continued giving him a boobjob, but now she started licking the tip, like it was a lollipop. _Man, anything with his dick tastes amazing!_ She thought. She continued sucking the tip and giving a boobjob to Yuya. "Im cumming!" he grabbed the back of her head and gave one thrust all the way down her throat. After he took out his dick out of her mouth, she coughed. "That was amazing." She said. "Yeah, should we finish eating breakfast?" Yuya asked. "Nah, lets keep fucking." She said. Yuya smirked. "I know what i said." He explained. Serena then got what he was saying. "Oh, you want to try what we did with the pizzas, huh?" She asked. Yuya nodded. "Then lets do it." Serena said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Meanwhile, outsider Yuya's house)**

Yuzu and Yuri were walking down the street towards Yuya's house. "Im still suprised they are together." Yuzu said. "Why should you? No one expected us to date and yet here we are." Yuri said. Yuzu nodded. When they announced they were dating, everyone was shocked. Some were more pissed than shocked *cough* ShunYutoYugo *cough* but Yuya didnt show any emotion. Yuzu found this odd. _I thought he knew there wouldnt be anything between us._ She thought. They finally reached Yuya's place. Yuzu then took her keychain out of her pocket, with one of the keys being for Yuya's place. "Why do you have a key for his place?" Yuri asked, raising na eyebrow. Yuzu shrugged her shoulders. "I had it for a very long time and he never wanted it back, so i kept it." She said. She then unlocked the door. When they got in, they instantly covered their noses. "God what is that smell?" She said. "It smelld like someone has been training for a whole week." Yuri was also covering his nose, but also covering his mouth so that Yuzu doesnt see him smirkning. _I knew it! They are fucking! Oh this is going to be priceless! Where is my camera!?_ He thought, holding a laugh and looking through his pockets with his free hand. "Yuya?" Yuzu asked. They heard some noise coming from the living room. They went towards the living room and Yuzu instantly covered her face and looked away and Yuri took out his camera. Yuya and Serena were both fucking on top of the table where ther was breakfast, Serena with Syrup on her chest and she and Yuya were frenchkissing, while putting something in their mouths. A flash got both of their attentions as they saw Yuri take a picture with Yuzu had her back turned on them. "YUZU/YURI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yuya/Serena sort of exclaimed, with food in their mouths. "We wanted to talk you guys about your relationship since we were the only ones you havent talked to! I didnt know you were doing… that!" Yuzu answered, her back still turned on them. Yuri, unable to hold any longer, dropped on the floor and started laughing like a maniac, rolling around and holding his stomach. "THIS IS TOO MUCH! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE FUCKING! OH MAN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! WAIT UNTIL I SHOW THIS PICTURE TO EVERYONE!"He yelled, rolling and laughing. Unfortunately, he didnt notice Yuya and Serena walking slowly towards them, both craking their Knuckles while Yuzu brought her paper fan out. "Yuri…" They all said, a fiery aura surrounding them. Yuri noticed this and immediately got up and started sweating bullets. "Come on guys. Its just a joke, right?" He asked, backing away from the trio."Yuri…" They all said in unison again, not stopping. Yuri unfortunately hit a Wall. "Well, the best thing to do in this situation is… RUN!" Yuri said, going for the door. Unfortunately again, Yuzu blocked him, hitting him with her paper fan, sending him towards a Wall. He hit the Wall and then he kissed the floor. He got into a sitting position, facing the Wall. When he looked back, he saw that all three of them were on top of him, their shadows were almost engulfing him. "Guys? Truce?" He asked. "YURI!" They all yelled and their Shadows engulfed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that could be heard from Yuri after that.


	4. Chapter 4

All 4 counterparts were sitting on the couches, the couples facing each other. Yuri was out cold with several lumps on his head. The rest were twitching their eyebrows in annoyance, but also feeling a bit akward that they dont know how to start a conversation. Yuya and Serena were wearing their usual clothes, with the exception of Serena wearing one of Yuya's shirt. Yuzu decided to break the silence.

"So, i see you guys are getting to know each other better." Yuzu said, trying to make small talk. Yuya blushed a bit while Serena smiled, but then turned serious.

"Cut the crap Yuzu, tell us why are you here." Serena said. Yuzu and Yuya looked suprised at her, before Yuzu sighed.

"All right. I wanted to know how you guys were doing with this whole new relationship but i also wanted to know…why or how?" Yuzu asked. Yuya and Serena tilted their heads in confusion.

"Why? What do you mean why, Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

"I wanted to know what made you guys get into a relationship. You guys never hang out much to one another from what i saw." Yuzu explained.

Yuya looked down at ground, shaking. Serena noticed this and held his hand. "We got together because of you two." Serena said, sadly. Yuzu widened her eyes as Yuri also woke up to what he heard.

"What do you mean? Because of us?" Yuzu asked. Yuya looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"Yuzu and Yuri, did you ever thought how me and Serena felt when you two started dating?" Yuya asked.

"At first i didnt, but later down the road i thought you were heartbroken and sad. But i didnt notice any changes in your behaviour." Yuzu explained.

"Same for me. But it is kinda hard to read your mood Serena." Yuri explained, but then got smaked by Yuzu paper fan again.

"Yuzu, i crossed dimensions to save you. When you finally came back, i was overjoyed to know that the love of my life was back and i was finally able to confess. But you broke my heart by falling in love with Yuri." Yuya explained.

"I was also heartbroken by Yuri dating Yuzu. I knew our relationship wasnt like the other counterparts, but i wanted to at least try. But after i saw you guys become a couple, i knew it would never happen. I cant even remember for how long i cried. But your relationship hit Yuya even harder." Serena explained.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"I…" He tried to say, but didnt want to bring painful memories. He looked at Serena before she nodded.

"Yuya locked himself in his room for a long time. He only ate enough to survive for a bit. Nobody was able to get him out of the room. I only was able to get in by lockpicking the door. When i got inside, there was almost no light in the room, but i could see the state Yuya was in. His skin was as white as powder, he was so thin that i thought he lost his muscles. I could also tell he was crying when i found a completely soaked picture of all of us when Yuya beat Yusho." Serena explained. "With time, we were able to heal, using the other as a shoulder to cry on, even though it was Yuya that cried most times." She added.

"And at Reiji party,, the alcohol gave us that final push." Yuya added. Yuzu and Yuri were shocked with their eyes wide open. Yuzu had tears in her eyes. Yuri didnt show it, but he felt so sad.

"Yuya, im so sorry. I didnt-" Yuzu tried to apologize before Yuya cut her off.

"Dont apologize because you found happiness. Thats all in the past and we moved on." Yuya explained, holding Serena hand as she nodded. Yuri sighed.

"Well, thats a relief." He said, getting up. "I was going to say we could all have breakfast together, but i can tell you guys want to 'eat' in peace." He said, smirking. But i quickly faded as he saw the three dark auras again.

"YUZU, ILL SEE YOU OUTSIDE!" He yelled, running outside like the flash. Yuzu sighed.

"Dont worry, ill hit him for the both of you. Ill talk to you guys later." Yuzu said, walking outside. The moment the door closed Serena looked at Yuya.

"Now where were we?" She asked, taking off her jacket. "I think i was about to cum." He explained, taking off his pants. Serena licked her lips.

"Then lets continue." She said.

 **Yes, i know. Small chapter but i wanted to give you guys more the confrontation rather than adding more stuff. On a different note, im sad to say that i think i might end the Entertainer in the Moonlight in the next chapter. The reason why was because this was supposed to be a one-shot, but after i found out a lot of people liked the sip, i decided to continue. But do not worry, for i have a solution: i remake the Anime when they go to the Synchro Dimension, but instead Yuya starts to having feelings for Serena. I always found it odd when she said Yuya catchphrase when she dueled Yugo, wo i though i would do this to see if it was possible. Ill add some changes to make it more… shipped towards Yuya and Serena. XD**

 **So what do you think?**


End file.
